Revelations
by The Readers Muse
Summary: "The kid wouldn't ask for it. Not yet. Not his boy. He had too much pride in him to fold this early in the game. Besides, the man knew well enough that they both preferred the slow burn, …the laborious chase, the unspoken competition..."


**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Wishful thinking aside.

**Authors Note #1:** This is my fill response to a sizzling prompt posted on LJ at the TWD_Kink Meme community. The prompt was: "Daryl/Glenn The group finds out." I took a few liberties with it but I think I covered all the bases! *Rated for: adult language, adult situations, awesome slashy man sex, and voyeurism.

**Revelations**

He had the kid pinned. Fluttering against him like a butterfly stuck to a dart board when a twig snapped in the close distance. He held the kid fast against the tree, tugging at the man's jeans as he flicked the top button free. Running a thumb down the length of the zipper and relishing in the wanton groan the action got him.

He cupped the kid through his jeans as he squinted into the moonlight, the shadows muted, but still bright enough to make the kid's ivory skin glow in the low light. He followed the echoes. It was too large to be a skunk, too precise to be a deer, and too close to camp to be a walker. _Maybe…Probably…_ But after a long moment of silence he shook it off. Keeping one eye on their marshy hollow as he turned his attention back towards the matter at hand. Namely the cocky little spit fuck that was currently pulling on his arms, goading him on as those dark hazel eyes demanded action.

"Daryl, _p__lease_..." Glenn fussed; murmuring hotly into the humid, forest air. His name slipping from the kid's lips like that ginger syrup his Grandma used to make. Coming out thick and full as it oozed off the spoon, drizzling along the length of a thick pie crust or a slice of homemade apple cobbler until the pastry itself was ablaze with a rich, amber sheen.

Hell, it made his mouth water just thinking about it.

"Please _what_ kid?" He rumbled back. Crowding him up against the thick set maple until not a square inch of the kid's skin seemed free. His strong, dirt streaked hands pinning the man's arms as the Korean bit his lip, choking on a single inaudible word before he finally shook his head. - Forcing back his mounting desire even as he pinned the kid with a darkening look, promising him nothing, and everything all in one deadpanned stare as the kid shuddered against him, hips hitching on their own accord as he gifted the kid with a sharp edged nibble, decorating his shoulder blades with a light smattering of angry looking bruises.

The kid wouldn't ask for it. Not yet. _Not his boy_. He had too much pride in him to fold this early in the game. Besides, the man knew well enough that they both preferred the slow burn, the laborious chase, the unspoken competition. The Korean already knew better then he should, how much he craved the feeling of the kid coming apart in his hands. The man always liked it when he _took_ it. Practically forcing him over the edge and down that bottomless precipice until the kid couldn't help but spill all over his fist…

…_Jesus freaking H. Christ. He swore the kid was going to be the death of him someday..._

And predictably, _that_ was the moment when the sound of quiet footsteps filtered out from the surrounding brush. _Shit._ It was the soft clip of the high end boot soles that gave it away, shushing through the mouldering underbrush clear as day if you were looking for it. But he barely missed a beat, not even so much as giving the kid a sign that anything was amiss as he dipped his head and stole a sloppy kiss, tugging on the kid's lip with his teeth like he didn't have a care in the world.

Because he knew that walk, and perhaps more to the point, he knew to_ whom_ that walk belonged to… _Fucking Rick Grimes._

_Figures._ He'd handed the watch over to the man nearly an hour ago, heading back to his tent at close to one in the morning. And with everyone else already long asleep, he waited only about a half an hour before slipping over to Glenn's tent, crooking his fingers at those sleepy, bedroom eyes before he took off towards the tree line. Making the kid work for it as he hid himself in the brush just beyond the band of trees that ringed their campsite, watching as the younger man slipped from his tent, fumbling with his sneakers as he waited until Rick turned away before he made a run for the woods.

He took the man down in a frenetic tangle of shallow gasps and appreciative groans before the kid had made it more then ten feet in, dropping down on him from a low lying branch, catching the kid in mid lunge, his head on swivel as he tried to see him through the gloom. It was something that made him dead sure that he'd _never_ get tired of seeing _that_ look on the kids face. That want…desire. _Shit.._

Rick had been the only one on watch and had obviously noticed either their empty tents, or been drawn from the camp perimeter by the soft noises Glenn kept uttering. The sounds half muffled and deliberately stifled but still loud enough to hear if you happened to be nearby and were just _that_ level of paranoid. He wasn't sure whether he should be irritated at the whole mess, or proud that the cop was actually learning something for once.

_Perhaps he'd settle for both._

The older man crept forward, clearly still unable to see them, but directed closer as the kid moaned. Lips pressing into the curve of his shoulder as the moisture turned the worn fabric slick and paper thin. He could tell that the man was about three minutes from waltzing right into their tree strewn hollow. It was just a matter of time now. Didn't even matter if they moved, the man was going to see them either way. Stubborn frustration coiled in his belly.

_Wasn't nothin' sacred anymore?_

Couldn't a man get his rocks off in peace? Bad enough they couldn't do this in a tent. But now they were getting a chaperone on their night time moonlighting on top of it? _Horseshit._ He liked to keep his business private, hating how gossip always seemed to slip off other people's lips like something flippant and quick. Cause this was nothin' of the sort, he'd taken the kid as his own ages ago. And he planned to keep him, thank you very _fucking_ much. But at the same time he wasn't going to stand for an overly attentive nursemaid following them around neither. It was time to nip this bullshit right in the butt, privacy be damned.

…_Fuck this shit._

So with a remarkably deliberate move, he slammed the kid back against the tree, sinking his teeth into the younger man's neck with a snarl. The scent of crushed pine and pungent sap rising in his nostrils as he ground himself across the length of him, pleasure doubling as a cut off keen exploded from the kid's lips.

.._Damn._

A thrill roared through him, the sensation going straight to his dick as he watched the older man stiffen. Back arching all the way from pin line trousers to that stupid brown hat of his. The kid whimpering hotly as his small, tight little finger nails scrabbled against his waist band. Losing coordination somewhere along the way as the Glenn lost it. Tugging on his jeans like a wild thing even as he hooked the kid around the neck and brought him back against the thickness of the high topped Maple, enjoying the view immensely as the man gleamed under the low light, paying no mind to the kid's growingly frustrated groans as he took his time.

_..You'd think the kid would know by now that it was never **that** easy when you were beddin' a Dixon.._

So instead, he used that moment to meet the Sheriff's flushed gaze, locking eyes with the man over the kid's arching head, daring him to make a move, daring him to say something. _Anything… _And making damn sure that the man _knew_ he could see him as he tipped the kid's chin up and brought him in for a scorching kiss that probably made even the Korean's _ancestors_ randy.

But across the hollow, the older man said nothing. _Did nothing._ He just stood there. Apparently at a loss as to what he should be doing next, hands smoothing over the awkward dips of his empty trouser pockets, like simply leaving them be _wasn't_ the obvious choice. In fact the man's face had turned into a roving canvas of indefinable expression, those bright blue eyes blinking once, and then twice. As if trying to prove to himself each and every time he did, that what he was seeing, splayed out and as hot as sin in front of him, was in fact very real.

'_That's fucking right.' _He thought. Tone proud, but going undeniably feral as he watched the smallest hint of the man's tongue peak out from between dry lips, swiping across the length of them as the grip on his handgun slackened. The movement unconscious, and _that_ exact measure of just plain _dirty_ that he bared his teeth into the darkness, balls drawing up like he was a triggers breath away from coming all over himself.

_Fuck._

There was something thrilling about the man watching. Knowing that Grimes was just standing there, all slack jawed and flushed as he brought Glenn closer to the edge. Teasing him, breaking him, and putting him all back together again with every flick of his wrist and low purr he hummed into the kid's blushing ears.

He couldn't quite put his finger on the reason but it spoke to some dark, long unexplored portion of his brain, a place that seemed apparently as limitless as his sex drive these days.

'_And thank Christ for that…' _He thought with an inner snort. The kid certainly kept him on his toes these days. In more ways then one..

He bit back a growl as the kid's nails scored across his forearms, the sweet burn going straight to his dick as he pressed the man back. Not letting the kid get even a lick of the leverage he craved as he teased the skin at the man's nape. Getting distracted as he chased the scent of the man's arousal across his skin, fingers raking through the younger man's hair, delighting in the sensation of the soft sable strands slipping through his fingers.

…_Christ._ It didn't matter how often they did this, it was always the same. The kid was like an addiction. Like original sin personified. He couldn't get enough of him. And he prayed to god that he never did…

It seemed like ages before he was able to drag his eyes back up, but despite the lapse, he was somewhat surprised to find that Rick was _still_ standing there. _Staring._ Something that really had no business being both as hot and as bloody well fucked up as it actually was. He had expected the man to rabbit. To skitter off when he wasn't looking, tail between his legs as the full connotations of his stillness finally permeated through that thick, cop skull of his. But he hadn't. In fact, he could have sworn that the man might have even stepped just a few inches closer.

_So the man liked to watch huh? Well he could work with that.._

He had the kid's shirt off before the Korean even knew what hit him. Confident hands darting up the length of his chest as his fingers curled around the kid's waist band, letting the man's jeans puddle around his sneaker clad feet with one deft flick of his wrist. Unable to resist flicking the kid's nipples as he went, laving the erect little nubs with his tongue, the threatening hint of sharpness only serving to make the man wriggle in his grasp, flailing around like a fish caught on a line as he tried his best to press their hips back together.

Glenn was using his name now, asking, _p__leading_. His voice all but breaking, going deep and lilting with arousal as the kid nearly wailed. Warbling out his name as surprisingly strong fingers dug deep into the meat of his shoulders. He hissed. Snarling into the curve of the man's shoulder as his nerve endings fucking _sang_, thrumming out that growing burn like the echo of a pulse. And he just couldn't help himself as he brought their hips crashing together, snapping forward in a punishing press that had them _both_ moaning.

The kid had always been greedy. _Responsive._ …Filled to the brim with just enough piss and vinegar that the mere sight of him had never failed to send his blood pressure rising. …Christ, just the mere_ thought_ of him like this did something strange to his insides.

_Ah...fuck!_

A breathless inhale echoed out from the older man, sounding cut off and ragged. Harsh, but undeniably aroused as he slipped a hand into the kid's shorts, positioning himself so that the Sheriff got a front row seat as he made the kid squirm. His round mouth pulling back into a pleasured grimace as the Korean exhaled. Filling the close air with breathless curses and barely audible pleads for more.

The older man shifted in place, he didn't have to see it to know that he did. It was the kind of sound that screamed that special brand of mounting sexual tension, mixed in with an overwhelming dose of confusion and growing self doubt that was tangible from practically a mile a way. He just grinned into the kid's hair._ He hadn't known the Sheriff had it in him._

But that was the moment where the tables flipped, because just then the kid caught him off guard. Having clearly sensed his distraction as he surged upwards, upsetting his balance and bowling him over with that brutal, down and dirty ease the kid often brought to bear these days. Bring him down into the soft grass and as those lean, lightly muscled limbs spreads across his, making him grunt as the younger man's elbows dug snugly into his ribs. Arching his spine as the kid rubbed him through the fabric of his filthy jeans.

_Aw, shit…_

And just like that, the feeling of the kid's hands rubbing along the length of him sent his brain free falling. Making him promptly forget all about nosy Sheriffs and that not so inconspicuous budge the man had been sporting as he whirled away the moment Glenn had pushed him over, high tailing it back to camp and into the growing, late night chill like the devil himself was nipping at his heels.

And just before the electricity sparked, the sensation blinding…imploding outwards from beneath his closed lids as the kid lowered himself on top of him. All slick heat and breathy whines that had him five seconds away from a fucking heart attack, he couldn't help but wonder…

He'd read somewhere that men often entered the confines of the forest seeking enlightenment. That it was a ritual born of confusion and disillusionment, where the body and mind could be cleansed, purged to make room so that wisdom and insight might follow.

And even as the kid moved, sliding up against him in a stuttered, half broken rhythm and his name slipped from between those red bitten lips, wrecked and nearly mindless with the feeling. He half wondered if the man had found what he was looking for after all…

…Because really, wouldn't that just beat all?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Pew! I think my ovaries might be burning a little bit. Please let me know what you think? Reviews and constructive critiquing are love! This is probably one of the smuttiest things I have ever written and I am especially looking for feedback as I am considering more WD smut for the future.

"_Enlightenment must come little by little - otherwise it would overwhelm." _- Idries Shah


End file.
